


Fall Classic

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: picfor1000, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-21
Updated: 2004-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date with Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Classic

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For Slodwick's [The Picture is Worth a Thousand Words Challenge, Take Two: Double Prints](http://www.livejournal.com/users/slodwick/256195.html). [This picture](http://www.flickr.com/photos/hellomoviehouse/5299579645/) was the inspiration. Beta thanks go to hyperfocused, Caro, and gothphyle. I don't think I had a prayer of hitting the 1000-word target without them. (It started at near 1400 words!) Thank you!

Casey leans over, breathing gently on the back of Dan's neck while stroking his back.

"Danny."

Dan groans, but turns to face Casey with a sleepy smile.

"Morning," he murmurs, reaching for Casey.

Casey evades the outstretched hands. "Come on, we have a date with my son."

At that, Dan sits up abruptly, glancing at the clock. "We'd better hurry!" he says, hopping out of bed.

A quick kiss and Casey chuckles, watching Dan disappear into the bathroom.

***

Charlie is subdued on the way to the park, but as soon as they hit the entrance he tugs on Casey's hand, trying to drag him toward the pond.

Chuckling, Casey lets him go, calling out a warning to stay in sight. He glances at Dan and catches a fond look directed at Charlie's back.

Together, they follow after Charlie. Soon, Charlie scampers back asking to feed the ducks.

Dan opens the picnic hamper, removing a bag of bread scraps meant for that purpose. Charlie beams his thanks at Dan and turns back toward the pond.

Casey smiles at Dan. "Very nice."

Dan ducks his head. "I knew we'd be near the pond..."

"I said it was _nice_." He cups his hand around the back of Dan's neck, brushing a thumb along his cheekbone.

When he looks up, Casey leans toward him, whispering, "You, my friend, need to learn how to take a compliment."

Dan responds with a quirky grin, and they turn to join Charlie by the pond.

Once the bread is gone they return companionably to the path. Charlie seems content now to walk instead of flying down the path like an excited puppy. Casey ruffles his son's hair affectionately and guides him toward the zoo, their official destination.

But something catches Charlie's eye and he leads them in another direction, toward the carousel.

When they get there, Charlie looks pleadingly at Casey, "Can I, Dad?"

"Hey, this is your day, slugger. What we do is pretty much up to you."

"Come on then!" Charlie tries to drag them with him, but Dan resists.

"Whoa there. One of us needs to stay with the food. To protect it from squirrels," he says with a mock-serious look.

Casey takes the basket. "I'll guard the food. You go."

Dan looks surprised but releases the handle. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Come on, Danny!" Charlie tugs on Dan's hand again. "Watch out for the killer squirrels, Dad!" he calls over his shoulder.

Casey watches affectionately as they scurry toward the carousel. He's always known that Dan cared about Charlie, but he never tires of watching the two of them interact. He likes seeing Danny playful and carefree, and he likes that Charlie contributes to that.

After the ride, Charlie drags Dan back again, chattering excitedly, and breaks Casey out of his reverie.

Picnic basket in hand, Casey follows as Charlie leads them where he will.

They end up at the rink, and Charlie wants to go up above to watch. There's no ice yet, but inline skaters are practicing.

They watch for a while, bantering easily, until Casey notices he's getting hungry. "Anyone else ready for food?"

"I could eat," Dan responds.

"I could eat a...squirrel!" Charlie laughs.

"A squirrel? I could eat...a duck!" Dan winks at Casey.

"Well, I don't know squirrels or ducks, but food there is."

Charlie leading again, they turn away from the rink. He walks for a moment, then exclaims, "Oh! There's a baseball game on that field! Let's watch while we eat."

Dan and Casey share a surprised look, but they follow without comment as Charlie finds a place to sit where they can see.

Casey looks at Dan. "Any more tricks hidden in this basket?"

Dan smiles, removing a blanket. "Just this one."

"I knew I could count on you," Casey murmurs, spreading the blanket on the grass.

Setting the basket down, Dan sits next to it. Casey joins him, awkwardly arranging his long limbs. Charlie hops around until Dan starts passing out the food, then settles onto the blanket, too.

Charlie suddenly starts bouncing where he sits. He swallows hurriedly, "Did you see that, Dad?"

"See what?"

"You missed it? Oh man, that was a triple!"

"Ah...guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Says the sports anchor," Dan mocks him.

"Did the other sports anchor see it?" Casey watches as Dan studiously ignores him.

"It was great! Watch! Let's see if he scores."

They've finished eating by now, so Casey and Dan turn to see the game better. Casey stretches his legs and leans back on his elbows.

"Oh! Oh! There he goes!" Charlie jumps up, cheering erupting into shouts when the player makes it home.

Dan and Casey watch, amused, as Charlie jumps up and down, then collapses happily back onto the blanket.

Eventually, Casey leans toward Charlie. "I thought you didn't like baseball."

Charlie looks confused for a second. "Huh? Oh. Just because I can't _play_ baseball doesn't mean I don't like to _watch_. Besides, you and Danny like baseball. It's fun!"

Dan looks thoughtful. "The boy makes sense."

"He does indeed," Casey responds with a smile.

Once the food is gone and the day's excitement begins to take its toll, Charlie nods off, game still in progress.

Dan rolls onto his side, toward Casey, his head propped on his hand. "He's a great kid, you know."

Casey catches Dan's serious expression. He smiles softly.

"So you always tell me."

"I say it because it's true."

"I know."

Dan tilts his head, considering. "Yeah. I think you do."

"I do indeed," Casey responds quietly, his gaze settling on his sleeping son. Then he lays back, staring at the sky. Days can't get much better than this one, he thinks.

A hand falls lightly on his stomach. He covers it with his own, linking their fingers, and reconsiders. Dan slides closer, settling into a position that's discreet enough--if one overlooks the fact that they're holding hands.

Even better, Casey thinks, and closes his eyes.

(end)


End file.
